


Oh Sid

by Haipanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Modern Royalty, hockey players, prince!sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haipanda/pseuds/Haipanda
Summary: “Yeah, the only way they’ll stop nagging about that is if you started bringing someone to events.” Sid didn’t say anything and Taylor groaned.“Sid what did you do?”





	Oh Sid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bicroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/gifts).



> This is for the 2018 Sid/Geno Exchange. I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my beta @galvelociratptor

\---

Sid fixed a smile on his face and waved to the reporters and crowd. He knew his team was out there in the mix and that made him feel a bit better. The new rink was open and dozens of kids were skating around under their parent’s careful eye. Sid was aching to go home. He hated being in the limelight even though he knew it was part of being the Crown Prince. 

The Little Penguins organization was Sid’s international charity that provided gear and facilities for underprivileged youth who were interested in learning the sport. He loved the organization and gladly gave his time and money whenever he could, but today his parents had crossed a line. They had ignored Sid’s refusal to bring a date and arranged for a minor noble to be introduced alongside Sid in the opening ceremony. 

“Your Highness, would you like something to eat?” Sid suppressed a sigh. At least Jamie Benn was nice. He didn’t deserve Sid’s frustration.

“I’m not hungry. Jamie, do you know that man?” A man was standing on the outskirts of the crown, looking unhappily at Jamie. Jamie snapped his head over and his mouth fell open. 

“Yeah, uh. That’s Tyler, he’s. I didn’t know he’d be here.” Jamie trailed off as he started walking towards the man. Sid smiled as he watched Tyler’s body language soften and Jamie started talking. After a moment Tyler grabbed Jamie’s hand and started pulling him out of view. 

Caught in his own thoughts, Sid didn’t see Flower approach until he spoke. “Sid, hey.” Sid smiled up at him, but something was off and Flower didn’t smile back. “Sid, I’m gonna head out. Vero and I have to take care of the kids.” 

Sid nodded. “Oh, for sure. Thanks for coming.” As Flower turned away, Sid reached out to snag his elbow. “Have you seen Geno?”

An undecipherable look flashed across Flower’s face. “Uh, he left after the opening ceremony. Said he had stuff to do.”

Sid frowned. Usually Geno would hang out with Sid until it was time to let the staff clean up. “Oh. Ok. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” Flower slapped him on the back and left with his wife.

The prospect of staying for two more hours was daunting, and without Geno it wouldn’t be the same.

 

\---

Sidney sighed as he hung up his phone. He had felt his future start to narrow unpleasantly and he had panicked and lied to his parents. 

Now he had to fix it and he only had four days. Pushing down the panic, Sid sent a text to Geno asking to meet up after practice. Geno responded with only the eyeless happy emojis he was so fond of. Sid felt a pang as he helplessly smiled, he and Geno were really good friends- maybe even best friends- and Sid had always wanted more. But this could ruin everything. So he did what he always was feeling overwhelmed by his parents’ expectations and his own terrible choices- he called his sister 

“Squid!” Taylor shouted through the phone. Sid could hear loud music playing in the background. “My favorite bro!”

“Taylor, are you at a party?” Sid asked, successfully distracted. “It’s a school night.”

She let out a loud laugh. “Relax, I’m fine. Some girls on the hockey team invited me over.” The background noise faded away and Sid heard a door click shut. “So what’s up?”

“I talked with Mom and Dad,” Sid blurted out all at once. “They told me they want me to get married, and they’ve picked out someone for me to meet during the festival this weekend, since it didn’t work with Jamie at the Little Penguins thing.”

“Oh Sid,” Taylor sighed.

“I don’t know what to do! I don’t want to get married, but they wouldn’t listen to me.” He started pacing in his kitchen.

“Yeah, the only way they’ll stop nagging about that is if you started bringing someone to events.” Sid didn’t say anything and Taylor groaned. 

“Sid what did you do?”

“I told them I was dating someone. I panicked!” He said defensively. “It’ll be ok though, I’m going to ask Geno to pretend to be my date. Do you think he’ll help me?” Taylor was quiet for a moment and sighed again. 

“Oh Sid.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Sid was peeved.

“Why don’t you just ask Geno to date you for real?”

Sid went cold. “Taylor, he doesn’t like me like that.” 

Taylor made an angry noise. “Sid you’re so blind sometimes. You should at least try.” 

It was Sid’s turn to sigh. “Taylor, just drop it.” He checked his watch. “I gotta go to practice, I’ll talk to you later.” He could tell Taylor wasn’t done but he was thankful she let it drop.

 

\----

Several hours later Sid sped out of the Consol parking lot and to the coffee shop where he and Geno hung out after practice. It was small and located sort of perfectly between their houses and the rink. The owners were good people and respected Sid’s privacy. Sid smiled at the barista and ordered their usual drinks. He was too jittery to engage in small talk so he just shuffled to the table in the back corner, the table he had begun to think of as his and Geno’s.

Sid hadn’t been sitting long, which was probably for the best, when Geno plopped into the seat across from him, a huge smile on his face.

“Sid, so happy to see.” Sid smiled through his nerves and pushed over the coffee he had ordered for Geno.

“G, I need help,” Sid blurted out. “My parents told me they want me to get married- they have someone already picked out. I panicked and told them I couldn’t. I just, I can’t get married.” Sid felt Geno staring at him but when he looked up, Geno was staring at his coffee.

“You don’t want marry?” Geno fidgeted with his cup.

“Well not really,” Sid said honestly. “What if they want me to stop playing hockey?” He shuddered. “But I’m fucked, G. My parents want me to meet him this weekend at the festival. I don’t want to know, I don’t want to get married.”

Geno was quiet for a moment. “What your parents say?" 

Sid winced. “Well, I told them I couldn’t get married because I was already seeing someone.”

Geno’s head whipped up, eyes startled. “Who you see? You say date at Little Penguins wasn’t date.”

It was Sid’s turn to stare at his coffee. “It wasn’t! It was just because Jamie’s and my parents know each other. I’m not actually dating anyone. I didn’t know what to say, so I lied.” Geno just looked confused. Sid took a huge breath. “I know this is a huge favor, but you’re my best friend. Can you, will you, um.” Sid started losing confidence.

Geno put his hand on Sid’s where he was fidgeting with a napkin. “Sid. What.”

“Will you pretend to date me?” Across from him, Geno froze. “It’ll only be for like a few weeks, for the Winter Festival, and a bit after but then we can break up. You’re my best friend, and I promise to make this up to you, I swear, anything.”

Geno tightened his hand. “Why not just tell parents no?”

“They’re already so disappointed in me,” Sid said, shame coloring his face.

“Your parents say ok, Sid can date me? Prince of Canada can date Russian hockey player?” Geno asked skeptically.

“My parents love you, and the title is really just ceremonial. I don’t do anything, it’s not really important,” Sid rushed to explain. 

“Oh Sid,” Geno sighed. He moved his hand to pick up his coffee and Sid’s hand felt cold at the absense.

“Will you help?” He asked in a small voice, hating that he was even asking.

Geno nodded. “Of course, Sid. Always help you." 

Sid felt the relief wash over him, followed closely by low-grade panic. Pretending to date Geno would be the worst and best thing he’d ever done.

 

\-----

They came out in the locker room the next day before practice. It was completely silent then everyone started talking immediately. Duper started collecting money gleefully.

“You couldn’t have waited two months?” Muzz stared at Sid balefully. Sid’s mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“Wait, what? You guys were betting on us?” Duper just cackled happily. 

Sid decided it was best for his mental health to ignore everything that was happening in the locker room. He turned and started getting his gear together and escaped as soon as he could, accepting congratulations and chirps on his way out.

He had closed his gear bag in the trunk and and turned around to see Flower and Tanger staring at him.

“Uh, hey.”

Tanger was unimpressed. “Uh. Hey.” He repeated flatly, and Sid braced himself.

“Since when are you dating your A, Sid? I thought we’d be the first to know.” Sid cringed from the hurt he could hear in Flower’s voice. Flower and Tanger were his closest friends aside from Geno.

“It’s not real.” Sid blurted out. It was silent as they stared at him and connected the dots.

“Oh Sid,” Flower’s eyes were sad.

Sid bristled. “Why do people keep saying that?" 

Flower and Tanger shared a look. “Why’re you doing this?”

“My parents are trying to get me engaged. I’ll be ok, we just have to pretend for a few weeks and then we can break up. It won’t be a big deal.” 

“What about Geno?” Flower asked quietly.

“What about him? He says he’s ok with it.” Sid fiddled with his keys to avoid their judgmental faces.

Tanger just looked at him. “You can’t be that dumb, Sid. Seriously?” 

“Hey,” Sid said, stung.

“Set aside everything else,” Flower shook his head. “You realize after this Geno will be the guy who broke the Crown Prince’s heart? Or, the guy dumped by the Crown Prince of Canada?” 

Sid’s stomach dropped. He hadn’t thought of Geno having to face that kind of press. He’d have to think of something to make it up to Geno. Maybe another ugly sweater? Or time playing with a tiger at a zoo? Geno had been so excited when he came back after that trip. 

Sid didn’t realize he had stopped paying attention until Tanger smacked Sid’s arm. Flower muttered something uncharitable in French but Sid brushed them off. He’d be fine. Geno would be fine. Everything would be fine.

 

\---

Everything was not fine.

Sid was sweating nervously and he tugged at his tie. He was waiting at a table for their first pretend date. Geno had picked Altius for the views of the river and because they knew their fake relationship had to be publicized if Sid’s parents would believe him. 

He hated dates and when he spied Geno being led over by the maitre d’ he almost swallowed his tongue. Geno looked fantastic. His long legs were highlighted in the dress pants he wore, the blue button-down open at the neck to showcase Geno’s necklace.  

Sid stood up when Geno was close and leaned over for an awkward hug. Geno wrapped an arm around Sid’s waist and pressed a kiss to Sid’s cheek. He felt himself flame red and his heart beat erratically. Geno didn’t seem to notice as he sat down and picked up a menu.

The server brought over water and Geno spoke with her about wine selections. When she left Geno turned to Sid and smiled.

“Sid, look good.”

“You you too, G.” Sid stuttered. “I like your shirt.” He immediately wanted to smack himself for the inane comment. But Geno’s smile just got bigger.

“What you getting?” He tapped the menu and grinned impishly. “Steak?”

“I could order something new,” Sid protested mildly. They both knew he wouldn’t, but he was starting to relax. Everything would be fine. It was just Geno. 

 

He regretted that later as he watched Geno lick ice cream from his spoon. Sid tried to adjust himself discreetly but was grateful for the darkened room and the long tablecloths. Geno moaned in delight and Sid almost knocked over his water glass when he tried to pick it up. He knew he was bright red and overheated but luckily Geno didn’t seem to notice.

Geno finding out Sid was attracted to him would ruin everything, and Sid was already taking advantage of Geno’s friendship. That thought was like a bucket of ice water over his head. Sid took a deep breath and called for the check.

After dinner, Sid and Geno walked along the green space near the river. It was cold but Geno reached out to hold Sid’s hand and it was sort of perfect. Sid hated it. It was everything he had wanted on a real date with Geno and it was all fake.

 

\------

The Winter Festival was gorgeous, like it was every year. The royal event planner always went with a white and blue theme, ice sculptures, delicious finger food and beverages.

Geno looked nervous. “I look ok?”

He tugged at the navy blue suit coat and without thinking Sid reached out to grab his hand. “You look great,” he said through the lump in his throat. They threaded around couples dancing in the ballroom and Sid saw Jamie and Tyler from the Little Penguins ceremony. They were staring at each other and dancing closely. Sid felt a pang of envy. 

“Sidney,” He heard his mother’s voice calling and looked away. He took a breath and squeezed Geno’s hand as they made their way over to where Sid’s parents and sister were standing. 

“Mom,” he kissed her cheek. “Dad, Taylor. You already know Geno, but we’re dating now.” 

Taylor snorted a laugh. “Geeze Sid,” she gave Geno a hug. Trina and Troy shared a look and smiled at Sid. 

“We should’ve know,” his mom said.

“Sid, why didn’t you just say?” His dad was exasperated. “It’s not all that shocking.”

Sid stared at his family, nonplussed. What did that mean? He opened his mouth to ask, but his parents were called away. 

“Baby, we’re happy for you. You both,” Trina hugged Sid and smiled at Geno.

Sid was stunned at how easy his parents accepted it. He had expected to be grilled about their relationship and they just nodded? He turned to see Geno was just as stunned. Something in Sid snapped and he was pulling Geno away from the ballroom and into a hallway. He found an empty room and pushed Geno in. 

“What wrong, Sid?” Geno’s face was ernest in the dim light.

“Everything!” Sid felt like he was unravelling. Geno was sweet and smart and humble. Geno was the perfect date, and Sid’s parents believed they were dating. And Sid wanted him.

Geno reached out and cupped Sid’s face.

Sid closed his eyes and tried not to lean into Geno’s hand. “No one’s here, Geno. You don’t have to pretend,” Sid said, feeling numb. He wished Geno would look at him like that and actually mean it, but Geno was just here because he was helping Sid lie to his parents.

Geno tsked. “Sid, I’m not pretend. I’m never pretend.” Geno’s thumb caressed his cheekbone. Sid’s eyes fluttered closed. 

They snapped open a moment later as Geno’s words sunk in. “What?” 

Geno sighed heavily. “Sid, I’m like you, want to date. When you text ‘meet for coffee’ I’m so happy. But you say pretend, and I’m think ok. Can pretend, to help Sid.” 

Sid thought of the pain Geno must have been in, pretending to date Sid when he had wanted to date for real. It was the same pain Sid had been in this whole time. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

Geno’s laugh tinged with unhappiness. “Sid, you Crown Prince of Canada. I’m nobody.” 

“No, G. You’re not,” Sid blurted. “The title is so stupid, it doesn’t mean anything, it’s just because I was born to a weird family. It’s just symbolic, I don’t even make laws or anything.” 

Geno just shook his head and went to move his hand. Sid grabbed it and laced his fingers through Geno’s. He could see the uncertainty in Geno’s eyes and Sid reacted without thinking. His hands came up to hold Geno’s shoulders. He pulled Geno’s face closer until he could feel Geno’s breath on his lips and hesitated. Geno gripped Sid’s hips and closed the last few inches to brush his lips against Sid’s. Sid sighed happily and kissed him softly. They traded kissed for a while until Sid could hear the music change in the main ballroom.

Sid rested his forehead against Geno’s and smiled. “I suppose we have to go back out there?”

 

Geno just grinned and kissed him again.


End file.
